1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom clock and light and more particularly pertains to indicating time of day and date and providing illumination with a bathroom clock and light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clock systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, clock systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing time and other features are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,669 to Thayer et al. discloses an aromatic alarm clock system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,009 to Svast discloses a reminder clock.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,726 to Swain, Jr. discloses the ornamental design for a combined night light and alarm clock.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,829 to Gaultier et al. discloses the ornamental design for a digital clock.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,806 to Williams discloses a digital clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,211 to Yanaka et al. discloses a wall clock.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bathroom clock and light for indicating time of day and date and providing illumination.
In this respect, the bathroom clock and light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating time of day and date and providing illumination.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bathroom clock and light which can be used for indicating time of day and date and providing illumination. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.